


Dysphoria

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuuri feels dreadful today, and Victor is desperate to help.Sentence 22: “This isn’t something you can help me with.”





	Dysphoria

There is something wrong with Yuuri. Of course, Victor knows what this ‘something’ is, and it hurts as much as the first time he saw Yuuri like this. His spouse is dysphoric today.

Yuuri is nonbinary, and often struggles with gender dysphoria. Yuuri has been on testosterone for years and had top surgery two years ago, but none of this stops their dysphoria attacking them without warning.

So they are curled up in bed despite it being two in the afternoon, the pillow over their head, and Victor can hear them crying. And… he doesn’t know what to do. He knows Yuuri gets dysphoric about their ever-fading scars on their chest, because it reminds them of how they used to have breasts. He knows that even though their T has lowered their voice and changed their body shape somewhat, Yuuri still feels dysphoric about all of this. He knows how awful Yuuri feels on days like this, and he wants to take all this stress from their shoulders and cuddle them until they feel better… but it isn’t that easy.

As proved when he wanders over to the bed and sits down and says, “Yuuri, is there anything I can do to help?”

And Yuuri sighs. “Vitya, I love you dearly. But… This isn’t something you can help me with. You should know that by now.”

“I do know that,” Victor says. “I know I can’t stop you feeling dysphoric, but… I can be here so you don’t have to go through it alone. I can be by your side.”

Yuuri finally takes the pillow off from their head. They look at Victor, eyes puffy from crying, skin clammy, and it makes Victor want to cry.

“Okay,” they whisper, and he wraps them into a tight hug.

“I love you.”


End file.
